


all I want of the world

by monopolizers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Linear Narrative, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopolizers/pseuds/monopolizers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like what you see?" Louis said, voice low. Liam watched Harry move from person to person, long hair gleaming rich and chestnut in the bar light. He didn't say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I want of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I think the tags on this should cover everything content wise--there is some v faint side Zayn/Louis--, though if you want to know more you can leave a comment and I can give you specifics. title from Carl Phillips' [Domestic](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/179229): _your feet descending the stairs any/moment; any moment the whole world,/all I want of the world, coming down._

When Liam turned on the vibrator, it was only the ties on his wrists and ankles that kept Harry from flying off the bed. As it was, his back arched; his cock, already hard and wet, jerked and smacked against his stomach, leaking clear precome. 

"Li— _am_ ," he said, his voice cracking on the second syllable. His eyes were wild; his long hair was sticking to his neck. At the corner of the bed, Liam, fully clothed with only a faint beading of sweat along his hairline to indicate that he was affected, smiled. 

"Be good, darling," he said, and turned it up another notch.

 

\--

 

They met after Louis found Liam. In a smoky little bar, booths crowded with Louis' friends, Louis arrived late with Liam in tow and said grandly, "Lads! Meet the newest addition!" He held Liam's hand up like a prizefighter. A flush crawled up Liam's neck: he didn't like attention. But he smiled and waved.

"Where'd you meet?" Zayn asked him later. "Louis does have a habit of picking up—strays, like. But you don't look the type to just come along with him." Liam thought Zayn might have been the prettiest bloke he'd ever met, though he hadn't had nearly enough to say that out loud.

"We had a class together in uni. Then we ran into each other this afternoon at Starbucks while I was on my break." He didn't want to say that Louis had said the same thing he'd said four years ago: "still got no gay friends, mate?" 

"oh, that's cool. Can't believe he remembered you, but that's Tommo. What d'you do?" Zayn somehow managed to give off an air of complete indifference while still keeping a keen eye on Louis, who was laughing uproariously behind them.

"I do production. Music production." 

Zayn's eyebrows lifted and he smiled. For the first time Liam thought Zayn might actually like him. "That's sick! A mate of mine is in that too—Shahid, d'you know him?" 

"Yeah, he's quite talented." Liam didn't say that Zayn was the first person he'd ever met who actually liked Shahid.

Then Zayn's smile lifted even more, before the corners of his mouth smoothed out entirely. Before Liam could work out what this meant, someone—Louis, it was probably Louis—had practically jumped on his back, their arm around his throat in a friendly headlock.

"Making friends, Payno?" Louis said gleefully. There was a tall, odd fellow next to him, wearing a hat and a brightly patterned shirt with the tightest jeans Liam had ever seen. At first glance he wasn't necessarily good looking, but his mouth was pink and soft, and his eyes were magnetic in the light of the bar.

"Harry," Zayn said. It was just one word, but his whole face smiled with it, and Louis' face darkened for a moment before he was grinning again. 

"Haz," he said, still grabbing Liam in the headlock, "meet Liam!" 

"Hello," Harry said politely. He extended a hand. "I'd shake your hand but it looks like you're a little indisposed." 

"You know what, mate, I think I am," Liam said. He managed to wiggle a hand free of Louis and shake Harry's hand anyway. The smile that spread across Harry's face before he turned away to greet someone else made Liam reconsider what he'd thought earlier about Harry's appearance. He shifted in his chair a bit, and Louis pinched his nipple.

"Like what you see?" he said, voice low. Liam watched Harry move from person to person, long hair gleaming rich and chestnut in the bar light. He didn't say anything.

 

\--

 

For a while he let Harry work himself up on the vibrator. It was late afternoon, not particularly hot outside, but Liam had turned off the fan and let the sun stream into the room all day. Now, even though it was cool outside, it was hot and stuffy in their little room, and there was sweat dripping down Harry's face. It trickled down his neck and into the hollow between his collarbones, where it stayed before sliding off to the side as he bucked and thrashed.

After one particularly wild movement, Liam said sternly, "Harry." Harry paused, panting. "Stay still." Harry closed his eyes and groaned, a long, helpless sound.

"It's too much," he said, voice rough and grainy. "Liam. It's too _much_." Liam looked at him, one long steady gaze, and then Harry closed his eyes again and groaned again, tossing his hair from side to side. He was a sight like this, with the last traces of the day's sunlight slipping over his naked body. Liam hadn't ever particularly thought cocks could be beautiful before he'd met Harry, but limned in gold, there wasn't a single part of Harry's body he would say wasn't beautiful. The light pooled heavy and slow on his stomach, his arms, his chest, bringing out the black of his tattoos. 

Liam turned the vibrator up another notch, and was rewarded with a cut off yell, like Harry'd wanted to scream but it got caught in his throat. He thrust up off the bed, his hips jerking frantically. "Liam," he said, voice choked. He might have been near tears. Liam wanted to touch him, but he wanted to watch, too. He palmed at his cock, then settled into the armchair at the side of the bed. 

"Should I turn on some music?" he wondered, but Harry was too gone to hear him. 

 

\--

 

Two weeks later he met Harry, Louis and Zayn at the same bar. Somehow they'd adopted him into their little circle, even added him to their group chat, which had a fifth person, a lad named Niall. When he got there, they were all sitting down, all the seats in the booth filled, with no extra chair. His heart dropped for a second. Then Harry turned around and the smile that split his face made Liam hot all over with relief. 

"Haz, you're _such_ a pain," Louis complained as Liam dragged over a chair and sat at the end of the table. "We were going to play a trick on you, Leemo, if Harry hadn't ruined it," he said to Liam earnestly. 

"His face was so sad," Harry said. Again Liam noticed how slowly he spoke. Each word dragged after the other. "You couldn't've kept the joke up either." 

"All right, Haz, you're a softie, we get it," Louis said, rolling his eyes. "Zayn would have played along." Zayn, who hadn't said a word up until then, looked confused and then fond as Louis patted his cheek, but he said nothing. The fourth guy with them, a bleached blond who Liam assumed was Niall, rolled his eyes.

"You're all so rude," he said. "I finally get to meet this lad and none of you even bother doing a proper introduction?" He stuck out a hand. "Hey mate. I'm Niall. Nice to finally meet ya." 

"Liam," Liam said, taking the proffered hand and shaking it. "Likewise." It was the kind of interaction he could only have dreamed of having at sixteen. What a strange thing, to look around and be surrounded by friends. Gay ones, at that. 

Later in the night, when everyone was at least a little tipsy and Louis was smashed off his face, playing witH Zayn's hair, Harry turned to Liam and said, "Did you really not have any gay friends, before?" 

If he hadn't been so drunk Liam would have taken the question much worse. As it was he paused. "Who told you that?" he said carefully. Harry didn't say anything. Liam's heart sank. "It was Louis, wasn't it." 

"It's not really his fault," Harry said. "I asked him about you." He stopped speaking abruptly and Liam was about to ask why, confused, when he noticed the flush working its way up to Harry's cheeks. He'd—asked about Liam. Right.

Casting about desperately to change the subject, he saw Louis and Zayn getting more drinks at the bar. "What's with them, then?" he said. Harry looked over to where Zayn was laughing, his tongue caught behind his teeth, as Louis tried to climb onto his back. 

"Nobody really knows," he said with a languourous shrug. "They've been strange about it for years. They even shagged once. Louis said it was just weird and that's why they didn't do it again. But then Zayn started seeing Perrie and that got really serious. Then they broke up and then I was with Zayn for a little while and Louis was sort of with Niall—that's how we met him—but then they stopped because Niall met someone else. Then Louis got together with a mate of mine, you probably don't know him—or maybe you do—Nick? And then he stopped. And now they're both single and it's anyone's guess what'll happen." Liam's head was spinning trying to take it all in and Harry grinned at him from behind his drink. "It's rather difficult keeping all of it straight, isn't it? Heh. Straight." He smirked at his own joke. "But...I guess you've not been in many gay communities, but they're just like that. You'd think that in somewhere like London, there'd be more of us, but somehow we all end up dating and fucking all the same people."

"I wouldn't know," Liam said. He looked down at his pint to hide the flush on his cheeks. "Never really did that much." Harry was giving him a very knowing look. "Are you seeing anyone, then?" he asked, and then cursed himself. So obvious. What a stupid change of topic.

When he looked up, Harry's grin suffused his entire face. "Not currently," he said, and Liam would have said something profoundly idiotic back had Zayn and Louis not chosen to make their return to the booth at that very moment.

 

\--

 

Liam's cock was straining against his pants. He didn't undress; he barely even pulled his jeans down. He just pulled his cock out and walked over to the side of the bed, watching Harry's glazed eyes focus in on his cock.

"Liam," Harry said. His voice gave out. "Can I—please? Please, please, please." He was already begging, which meant he must have been pretty far gone. 

"What d'you want, Haz?" Liam said. "You've got to use your words, love." He stroked the hair away from Harry's face, gave him a couple of fingers to suck on for a little bit, then went back to casually stroking his cock, watching Harry's eyes follow the movement of his hand. 

"Your cock," he said finally. It looked like it hurt to say. 

"You just want it?" Liam said mildly. He was trying not to laugh, which was probably cruel. "It's not detachable, love."

Harry's entire face screwed up. "You know," he said, almost whining. "I want it, Liam, I want it so much, please, can I, please, _please_ —"

"Words, Harry," Liam said, cutting him off. "What do you want me to do? I want to hear you say it."

"In my mouth," Harry said. Almost whispered. He had to stop and swallow before he went on. "Your cock in my mouth. I want to suck you so much, god, I just want it so much, Liam, please." 

Liam paused for a moment, got up on the bed. He carefully got in between Harry's legs, which were spread wide and restrained at the ankles by a spreader bar. 

"I don't know," he said. From here he could see that Harry was on the verge of tears. "Maybe I just want to stay here and play with you." Slipping a finger inside Harry's arse, he tugged at the vibrator a little bit. A tear spilled over on Harry's cheek. He whined helplessly at the back of his throat, but he didn't say anything.

 

\--

 

He didn't quite realise what had happened until it ended. Harry pulled back, looking embarrassed. "Fuck. Sorry."

"Um," Liam said, not quite trusting his voice. "What—"

Harry coughed into his hand. "I thought—we were on the same. Page. You know, I asked you out for dinner, I—yeah." It was true, he had. They'd gone out for a dinner at a restaurant that, Liam realised now, his heart sinking, probably wasn't that dimly lit by accident. And then they'd walked around the city for a while, gotten gelato—Harry'd fed him a few spoons, and Liam had thought that was weird at the time—oh, god.

"Oh, Jesus," he said out loud, almost not realising he'd said it. Harry looked intensely regretful. "That was—" 

"Yeah." Harry slid his hands into the pockets of his coat. "I think I just got some different signals than you were giving me. I'm really, really sorry, Liam." He did look sorry, green eyes wide. His mouth was still pink and wet from when they'd— _kissed, oh fucking hell they'd kissed._

"I have to go," Liam said. 

"Please don't. Can we at least talk about it?" 

"I don't think there's much to say," Liam said dazedly. Harry's face fell. "You don't—you can't—" _want this_ , he finished silently. _Want me_. 

"I—you're not seeing anyone, are you?" Harry said. Liam shook his head. "Then why? I mean, other than...I suppose I just thought..." 

"You just can't. There's no way." 

Harry was lovely, was the thing. Not just physically, though that was certainly true. But he was a lovely person. He held doors open for everyone and always shopped organic. He loved kids and dogs. He played with his hair without realising when he was thinking really hard about something. He had a lovely voice, husky and rich, and he burst into song at the most random moments, in the middle of the street or in the elevator. He could be petulant, knowing, and wise by turns. And he knew himself. He'd been out for ages, had dated a whole variety of blokes, volunteered at LGBT youth centres that Liam couldn't even step into. He was very good and very kind and very lovely and altogether not suitable for what would be Liam's first gay relationship. His first real relationship at all.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else. Instead he pressed his lips together. "All right," he said, voice thick with something Liam couldn't place. "Well, I'll see you around." He turned around without saying goodbye and started walking away, pulling a hair tie from his pocket to pull his hair into a bun. The figure he cut was probably beautiful but Liam couldn't see it. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists and breathed in once, twice. Turned around, walked the other way.

 

\--

 

For a while he stayed in between Harry's legs and cataloguing Harry's reactions. He pressed in with a finger again, shifting the vibrator, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut; he circled around the rim of Harry's hole and Harry clenched his fists; he dragged a single finger up Harry's cock and Harry bit his lip, choked back a moan. 

"Liam, I want to come," he said, pleading. 

"Mm," Liam said. He rolled the head of Harry's cock around in his palm lightly, making it jerk. "I want you to come for me, though, when I want, Haz. So that's a problem." Harry wasn't listening; there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead as his eyes glazed over. Liam pinched his sensitive inner thigh and Harry bucked up. "Harry! That was not good of you."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Harry whispered. He sounded desperate.

"You have a choice," Liam said. "Either you come now, and then you come again whenever I say, or you come at the very end of this session." Harry bit his lip. He may have been too gone to make this kind of choice, and Liam waited for a second to see if he would have to retract it. Then Harry's mouth firmed up and he said,

"Now." 

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" He gripped the base of the vibrator and began to slowly fuck Harry with it, angling it so that it hit Harry's prostate on every thrust. Harry panted for a moment, not used to the stimulation.

"Yes," he said after one particularly hard thrust. "God, I—yes."

Liam pulled out the vibrator and watched with interest as Harry's arsehole fluttered around the emptiness. "Should I give you my fingers?" he said, not expecting a response. He circled around Harry's rim a little bit, rubbed his taint firmly and watched as his hole clenched. Then he moved on to his balls, which he actually leaned down and took into his mouth. Harry cried out at that, but he didn't move; he must have realised it would take longer for him to come the more he misbehaved. 

Liam leaned back. "Good boy," he said approvingly, and Harry moaned at that, his cock jerking. His stomach was sticky with precome. Liam pressed the tips of two fingers into his arse, barely there, massaging it gently, and took Harry's cock in the other hand and jerked it hard for one, two, three strokes. Harry cried out and his hips bucked up. Every muscle in his body was tense. Just as he was about to come, Liam took both his hands away. 

Harry fucking _wailed_. The muscles in his biceps stood out. "Liam, please, oh, god," he babbled. "Please, please, please. I want to come, please, oh my god, I want to come." He dug his heels into the bed and moaned. Liam smacked him on the thigh.

"Be good," he said, voice low. Harry went limp, panting. This time when Liam took his cock in hand, stroking it firmly from root to tip, Harry sunk into the bed. Liam said, "You can come now," and Harry came. It seemed like it went on forever, Liam stroking his cock until it was oversensitive and Harry was twitching. "You're going to come again for me," Liam said, voice low. 

Harry looked at him, eyes wide. "Liam, it's too much," he said, whining at every stroke. He pressed his shoulders back into the bed, yelling with overstimulation and frustration when Liam took him in his mouth. He was hardening up quickly, though, filling Liam's mouth even as tears filled his eyes.

"Are you going to be good, Harry?" Liam said when he pulled off, wanking him fast and hard. Harry was nonverbal, just whines and moans coming out of his mouth as he fucked his cock into Liam's hand. "Are you going to come for me?" 

Harry sobbed once, buried his face into his shoulder, and came into Liam's hand, cock spurting weakly. 

 

\--

 

"You've been avoiding Harry," Zayn said without looking up as Liam slid into the chair across from him. 

Liam didn't say anything at first. Then, "I don't even get a hello?"

"Did you really think I actually wanted you to get a coffee with me? I don't drink coffee, and I don't think you do either." Liam bit his lip. "Anyway, I knew you wouldn't come if Louis asked, so I told him I'd talk to you about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Liam said. His voice held steady though he feared it would crack halfway through.

"Well, _that's_ a load of bull," Zayn said, snorting. He finally looked up from his sketchbook and seemed to notice how tense Liam was. "Liam, mate. I don't want to yell at you, okay? I just want to know what's going on. You've gone ghost on all of us, not just Harry, really." Liam hadn't realised they'd noticed.

"I'm just busy," he said tightly. 

"Okay, then what mates do when they're busy is let their other mates know instead of not replying to any texts." 

"Okay," Liam said. His voice cracked. He willed Zayn not to notice, but of course Zayn's eyes sharpened. 

"What is going on with you?" he asked. He reached a hand out to Liam. It took everything not to move away from it. 

"Nothing." 

"I don't think that's true, and I'm really not going to move from here until we talk about it."

Liam pushed his balled up fists into his eyes until he was sure he wouldn't cry. "Harry kissed me." 

"Right," Zayn said. He was clearly waiting for more.

Liam struggled to take a breath for a moment. He'd never wanted to discuss anything less than this. "He can't—we can't—" He stopped short before he said anything else ridiculous. 

"Are you not into him?" 

"I am." He'd never said anything like that out loud before. His breath caught halfway through it. 

"And if he kissed you, he's clearly into you. So why can't you, Liam?" 

"He can't really want me," Liam whispered. He felt utterly stupid in the face of this easy questioning. 

"Babes," Zayn said. His voice gentled, like he was talking to a skittish animal. "Why can't he?" 

"I don't—I'm not like the rest of you." Liam paused to take a breath. He felt split open. He'd never said anything like this to anyone before. "I've never...done any of this." 

"I think he probably knows that." That same gentle tone. "That might even be part of why he likes you." 

"How could anyone want someone who's barely done anything? The rest of you are all so experienced, in everything. About everything." He covered his face with his hands. He could hear Zayn sigh, deep and heavy. His chest ached.

"That doesn't matter to us. It absolutely doesn't matter to Harry. He'd be rather an arse if it did." Liam didn't say anything. He didn't look at Zayn. After a while he could hear Zayn packing up. "You should talk to him," Zayn said. His voice was quiet. He brushed a hand over Liam's hair. Liam could feel the wind as he walked by. He stayed at the cafe for a while longer.

 

\--

 

"You did so good," Liam said, petting Harry's thigh soothingly as he came down. "You were really good, Haz." Harry sighed, breathed in deeply once, twice. Then he said,

"You haven't come yet." 

"No," Liam said. He stroked himself, though really he didn't need to, since he was incredibly hard after seeing Harry like this. 

"Come on me," Harry said. "I want you to mess me up. Right on my chest." 

"All right, darling," Liam said. He was always gentler after Harry came. It didn't take that long for him to stroke himself to near orgasm, and when he felt every muscle in his body tense in anticipation of it he made sure that his cock was pointed where Harry wanted. He came all over Harry's stomach and abs, smearing his tattoos with come, and felt Harry finally go limp, sinking into the bed.

He turned around, undid Harry's ankle ties, and then got off the bed and undid Harry's wrist ties as well, massaging feeling back into them.

"You all right?" he said, keeping his voice low. Harry grinned up at him, dopey after coming.

"Very all right, thank you, Liam," he said. He made a noise of displeasure when Liam turned around.

"Just going to the bathroom for a flannel, love," Liam said. "I'll be right back." He cleaned Harry off with it and barely had time to throw it off to the side before Harry tugged him down to cuddle. 

"That was really great," Harry said when they were curled around each other. "I know you think you won't do well at this, but you've always done well. I've never come so hard."

Liam flushed from the praise. "Thanks, Haz," he said. He stroked his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry made a pleased noise, butting his head up for more. They stayed like that for a couple of moments before he realised Harry'd fallen asleep. It was barely evening, but without a second thought, he moved down the bed, adjusting a pillow, and slipped into a deep sleep himself.

 

\--

 

His heart lurched when he saw Harry standing outside his flat two days later. They looked at each other for a second. Harry inclined his head. "Can we talk inside?" he said. The tip of his nose was red from the cold. Liam nodded. His hands shook when he tried to unlock his door.

Inside they took off their shoes and coats and then stood staring dumbly at each other again. Liam said, "Can I get you anything? Tea?"

Harry smiled, though it seemed to happen despite himself. "You're still so polite," he said. "I like that about you." Liam's tongue felt thick and useless in his mouth. He wanted to say something, to respond, but he couldn't. "No," Harry said. "I'd like to talk to you." 

"Let's sit down then," Liam said.

Harry shook his head. They stood there awkwardly in Liam's hall surrounded by wet boots and the coat hanger. Harry said, "I talked to Zayn." 

Liam could feel a prickle of sweat down his back. Fuck, this was so awful. "Yes?" 

"I like you because I like you," Harry said. It sounded like a non sequitur, something out of those weird foreign poetry books he read. Liam didn't say anything. "Don't you know? I don't really mind about the rest of it. I like _you_."

"I don't really get it," Liam said heavily. "I don't understand. What could I possibly have to give you, that you could like me? Want me?" 

Harry leaned in. Up close Liam could see every imperfection on his face. The spots, the pores, his sad little mustache. It was strange that all of those things added up to someone he couldn't resist. 

"You can give me a lot," Harry said. He was quiet, but he wasn't whispering. The timbre of his voice was low and it reverbrated through Liam's chest. "Why don't we start with everything?"

When they kissed, Liam felt something shuddering, unfurling in his chest. He opened, and gave himself over to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they have some kind of pre negotiated safeword, obviously.
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed, you can find me over on tumblr at [dicktrick](dicktrick.tumblr.com) and you can find the post for this fic [here](http://dicktrick.tumblr.com/post/125578166197/all-that-i-want-rating-explicit-words-4k). Comments are amazing, I love em. also, this is unbritpicked, unbetad, basically un-read over, and super experimental, so I'm super open to concrit! ♥


End file.
